Samantha Von nee Elbrunne
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Samantha Elbrunne (Mirror). Samantha Elbrunne is the always curious member of the Elbrunne family. Having a penchant for investigation and getting into trouble, Samantha used to fill her time with taking on personal cases of her own. Once in the coveted IEP she left for love but continues her passion for service in Starfleet and works for Section 31 in secret. For current plot counterpart, see Samantha Elbrunne CP. Background Information In 2400, when Samantha was confronted by a Q-entity, she was able to win a bet resulting in one wish. Having known from going in the past and changing it to enable her parents to have children after her, she asked to have her siblings in her time. So, without changing her memories, Q placed Maxly and Morgan into Samantha's life as if they had always been there. Only Samantha and Abbott Thay know the truth. During a mission gone wrong in April, 2404 Samantha suffered extensive damage to her face and jaw that required corrective surgery. Afterwards, her appearance changed as did the actress playing her. In 2405, a brother from an alternative universe was on a temporal mission when he was stuck back in time. At the age of 32 he now resides in the same universe as Sam making him both her older and younger brother. Personal Life Nrr'bt Maddix Samantha met her ex-fiance, Nrr'bt Maddix, growing up together and they were good friends. They went to public school and highschool together, making them a pretty close team. As they got older, Samantha got stronger and stronger feelings to him. Soon enough, they started to date in 2397, where Samantha lost her virginity for the first time. Because she was so young, Samantha soon realized that being sexually active wasn't for her and in combination with her fathers dislike for Nrr'bt asked him if they could just be friends. Unable to accept this, Nrr'bt ceased communication with her. Later, Samantha apologized and they had another brief fling in 2398, however she knew in her heart they weren't meant to be. Trying to date once again, they got engaged, only for both to realize they were too career focused and remain friends. Abbott Thay *Married - December 21, 2400; *Divorced - July, 2402. Samantha met her first husband, Abbott Thay, in the library and had never really interacted despite her acquaintance with his sister, because he was off planet. They dated until he cheated on her then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship and they have remained close friends to date - however tension has begun to rebuild. At Anna's 20th birthday party, the tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time. On a vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to her and convinced Samantha to elope. Abbott and Samantha do not have a healthy relationship as he is a frequent user of emotional abuse and she is in denial. After an intervention with Abbott and one of her superior officers making her go to counselling, the couple were soon divorced. Samantha was directly responsible for Abbott's admission into a mental hospital in 2405. They stopped speaking until November of 2406, when after a chance run in, they became once more on friendly terms. Connor Almin-Reese Samantha met her ex-fiance, Connor Almin-Reese, while trying out for Red Squad, but since she was so career focused and he was dating someone else they just became really good friends. In the summer of 2404 they were roommates and started to become more like best friends. When Elliana broke up with him in September of the same year, Sam took it upon herself to get back at her and bring to light some of Elli's motives. Realizing she loved him, she left the IEP and later confessed her love in March, 2405. That summer they started to date and were engaged February, 2406. After some bumps because of a TC drug scare they moved up their wedding by four years. Jackson Moyer Samantha met her lover, Jackson Moyer, when he was her mentor in the IEP program. At first, they shared a healthy respect for one another and remained friends, even when she dropped out. Always curious, Samantha used Moyer's connections to become a member of Section 31 where they would often work missions together. Developing feelings for Sam, Moyer confessed them after Sam saved him from a Romulan kidnapping. This realization rocked her engagement and the two eventually became lovers. Career Accepted into Julliards in 2398, Samantha fought a long battle with her father to get permission to attend the school. It wasn't until Q intervened in her life for the first time that her father realized how important dance was to her. Getting out of the Captain's Highschool, Samantha was able to pursue her dreams. Lately, however, after a mission to Chandra II, she started to see the interest in intelligence and is considering joining an Academy prep-program in 2399. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2400-2404, Samantha graduated with a degree in intell and security. She applied for and was accepted into Red Squad as the Cadet Chief of Security in 2402 and went on to be the Commander in 2403-2404 year. Section 31 In August 2405, believing that Jackson Moyer had been infested by a yeerk after witnessing him murder her commanding officer, Samantha abducted and restrained Moyer for three days. At the end of the three days she realized that he was not infested and let him go. Knowing that she had broken several laws by acting on her own, she waited for her impending arrest and court martial. Instead, given her training, success as a cadet and officer, and her long history of rule breaking for a greater good, Samantha was offered the opportunity to join Section 31. Though the choice was between joining Section 31 or going to a penal colony for abducting Moyer, she willingly joined up with the organization, excited at the idea of being part of a group that does what is necessary for the greater good of the Federation. Military Career Upon graduating as the RS Commander, Samantha was accepted into the IEP - Intense Espionage Program for Intelligence officers. One of her trainers includes Jackson Moyer. This program is expected to run 1-2 years. In December 2404, Samantha left the program feeling that it was changing her root personality too much and she was yearning for a chance to be in a relationship with Connor. In July 2405, Samantha had her ex-husband placed into a mental hospital which impeded with an ongoing Intell/RICO investigation against him. For this she was demoted to Ensign for six months, given one months leave and reinstated as a LtJG in January, 2406. Years as *Ensign: N/A *Lt.JG: 2404-2405; *Lieutenant: 2405 - 2405; *Ensign: 2405-2406; *Lt. JG: 2406 - Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star': Give to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Ullian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:All Characters